


Opposites Attract

by T1MMY4L1F3



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Gay Panic, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Confessions, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1MMY4L1F3/pseuds/T1MMY4L1F3
Summary: Ellie finds out that Yukio will have to stay in her room for a week, what happens when a secret is discovered?
Relationships: Ellie Phimister/Yukio (Deadpool Movies)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, this is my first fanfiction in this fandom so don't flame me if I got something wrong. I'll be honest with you I've never actually watched Deadpool 2 I just love these two.
> 
> Word of warning: I'm a terrible writer so just be advised.

Ellie's P.O.V.

Let's get straight to the point, I may or may not have a universe sized crush on the new student, Yukio. 

I know what you're thinking 'You, the emo-style, dark-loving bad ass has a crush on a bubbly, pink-haired cute girl?' 

Yes. That's exactly what it is. 

Ever since the day she came trough that door and Collosus introduced her, I haven't been able to concentrate. 

At least now I know what having a crush is like, since I've never had one before. Surprisingly annoying. 

Collosus, of course, assigned me the task of showing Yukio around before bringing her to her assigned room. 

We got along surprisingly well even though we couldn't be any more different from one another. She was one of the only people who'd actually talk to me and didn't question my long name, although I did tell her my real name since it'd be easier to remember. 

Of course, because she hung out with me so much, I was the only one who would talk to her as well. It didn't seem like she minded though. 

And that brings us to the present, a few months after Yukio arrived that is. 

"WHAT?!" I basically screamed at Collosus after what he just told me. 

"Look, half of the building's rooms are being worked on, so that means the occupants of those rooms have to stay with other people. Since you and Yukio get along quite well I decided to room her up with you." He explained with that thick Russian accent. 

"You didn't even ask me!" I shouted angerly. Unbelievable he could've given me some sort of warning in advance. Now I'm going to be cooped up with **my crush** in the same room, with only one bed might add, for... I don't even know how long. 

"How long will she have to stay in my room?" I asked, still in a raised voice. 

"It won't be that long, 7 days maximum." He said simply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"A week?!" I yelled again. Even better, spending a week in the same room as my crush. How am I going to survive this? I get a gay panic every time she touches my arm! How am I going to hide my feelings from her when we'll be in the same room for a week?!

"Look, this was the only option, Yukio is still somewhat new so she needs to stay with someone she knows well. I've already told her to pack her things." Collosus said, effectively shutting down any further argument. 

I grumbled and turned away, ready to storm off towards my room. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Yukio standing right in front of me, a big suitcase at her feet, with a sad expression on her face. When did she get here? 

"You don't want me to room with you, do you." She said as more of statement than a question. Oh no, she heard everything. 

"What? No no no no, that's not it." I said, my tone immediately switching from angry to sweet, or as sweet as I could anyway. 

"I just... I feel like it's a violation of privacy. We both deserve privacy and now neither of us gets that." I tried to explain. Although it was a violation of privacy, I wouldn't want to room with anyone else than Yukio, I might have a hard time hiding my feelings but she's the most tolerable person in this building by a long shot. 

"Well I don't mind it, I'm glad I get to stay with you to be honest, think of it as a sleepover... a week long sleepover but a sleepover nonetheless." Yukio said with that sweet voice of hers that melts my heart. Wait, did she say she's **glad** to stay with me? Oh don't be ridiculous, it's just a friendly comment. 

"Yeah... yeah that's one way to look at it. Anyway let's go, I'm tired from this whole day, plus you need to unpack." I said while starting to walk down the hall towards my room. Well, mine and Yukio's room now. 

"Okay!" She replied in a cheerful voice and started to roll her suitcase to follow me. 

\---

When we got to my room I held the door open so she could get her suitcase trough. 

"Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting visitors, let alone a roommate." I said while closing the door behind me. 

"Oh it's fine, mine's usually not much better. Although it is more pink." She said jokingly. I can just imagine her room, everything being pink, just like that bubblegum pink hair of hers. 

"I'll clean up a bit while you unpack, just don't touch my stuff too much." I said while picking up some clothes that were scattered around.

"Okay." She replied while unzipping her suitcase.

A while later, I had finished cleaning up my mess and Yukio had finished unpacking her suitcase. My room was now a combination of dark and bright colors, mostly black, yellow and pink.

When I checked the time, I was surprised it was already so late. "Oh wow, it's already 10pm." I said.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door.

When I opened it, Collosus was standing there. "Ah, hello Ellie. Has Yukio settled in well?" He asked simply.

Before I could answer, Yukio come up behind me. "Yup, I've unpacked all my things." She said in that cheery tone of hers.

"Good, well since it's already quite late, how about you both turn in for tonight? You've both got a lot of training tomorrow." Collosus said, obviously pleased with Yukio's response.

"Yeah about that, are you going to bring a second temporary bed or something, Yukio can't really sleep on the floor." I said with an edge in my voice, not showing Collosus I'm fine with the idea of Yukio staying with me, even if I kind of am.

"Your bed's big enough for two people isn't it?" He said while looking over to the bed.

Wait... was he expecting Yukio to sleep in the same bed as me?

"You're not suggesting that Yukio sleeps in the same bed as me... for a week right?" I said, not sure if I understood him correctly.

"Of course, there's no problem with that is there?" He asked simply.

Before I could respond to him though, Yukio spoke up. "No that's fine." She said.

My eyes widened slightly, but I didn't say anything, I couldn't.

"Great, well then, goodnight you two." Collosus said while walking down the hall, presumably to the next room.

I closed the door and turned towards Yukio. "You're fine with sleeping in the same bed?" I asked, my voice a slight pitch higher.

"Yeah I don't mind, do you?" She asked.

I simply shook my head no. "I'm gonna go take a shower and change, you can go after" I said while taking some clothes and walking towards the bathroom.

"Okay!" Yukio replied with a bright smile.

After I showered, I put on some clothes for bed. Usually I'd sleep in a tank top and shorts or something along the lines but now that Yukio's here, I'm a bit more self conscious so I put a loose shirt and loose pants on, to cover up more.

"Alright, I'm done, bathroom's all yours." I said while walking out.

Yukio simply smiled at me and went in, closed the door and locked it. I layed down on the bed and propped myself up against the headboard, picking up my phone off the nightstand and scrolling trough Instagram a bit.

After a while, I heard the shower turn off, noting that Yukio had a similar shower time as me.

When the door unlocked, and Yukio came trough, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I was expecting her to wear something similar to me, but no, boy was I wrong. She was wearing a crop top, which looks like it used to be a tank top, and booty shots (I don't know if it has a different name).

I felt heat rise to my face, and I quickly looked away from Yukio, sucking in a breath. This was going to be a long week.

As Yukio got in bed, she picked up her phone and looked at it, before putting it back. She then turned to me with a smile. "I'm tired so I'm just gonna go straight to sleep, night Ellie." She said. Why did her voice sound even hotter now?

"Uh, ye-yeah, goodnight Yukio." I stammered out before putting my phone away too.

She cuddled further into the pillow, which was one of her own, and closed her eyes.

There she is, sleeping next to me, in my bed, in very revealing clothing, and I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, look away from her sleeping form.

Is it getting hotter in here? I swear it's getting hotter in here.

I forced myself to look away. I layed down on my side, making my back face her, and closed my eyes, praying sleep would take over.

It didn't.

I layed awake for hours, I couldn't stop thinking about the absolutely amazing girl laying literally right next to me in MY bed.

Worse still, I couldn't get out to turn the heat down, otherwise I'd wake her up. This means I'm laying here, sweating like a pig, next to my crush.

After another hour of hopelessly trying to fall asleep, I felt Yukio shifting behind me. Before I knew it, I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and bury her face in my neck.

I couldn't move, I was frozen out of both shock, and fear I'd wake her up if I moved.

My heart was basically beating out if my chest at this point, this was probably the biggest gay-panic I've had in a while.

Before I could think of anything else though, a soft voice whispered in my ear. "It's hot in here." Yukio whispered in a sleepy voice.

"Why are you hug-hugging me then?" I asked simply.

"Oh, sorry, must've done that in my sleep." She apologized, and pulled her arms back.

I turned around so I could talk easier. That turned out to be a mistake. When I turend around our faces were only a few inches apart.

I quickly moved back. "Sorry." I said quickly, blushing like crazy.

She giggled, and at that point I knew what my favorite sound in the world was.

"It's fine." She said with a smile. "Have you slept at all this night?" She added on, her tone and facial expression immediately changing to concern.

"Not really..." I answered, sheepishly. "Too hot." I added on, it wasn't entirely a lie but it wasn't the main reason either.

"Why didn't you turn the heat down then?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing on confusion.

"I didn't want to wake you up, and if I got out of bed to turn it down you would've woken up so..." I said, trying to hide my still blushing face in my pillow.

"Aawwww, that's so sweet of you." She said, her eyes immediately sparkling.

Only just now did I realize Yukio had pushed the blanket down a little. I panicked a bit for two reasons: 1. She can see I'm covered in sweat. And 2. She was sweaty as well. But boy did she look even more stunning when she was glistening...

I quickly pulled the blanket on my side up to my chin, and hid my face in it a bit.

"You don't have to be shy, I'm sweaty as well." Yukio said in a comforting tone. Damn this girl had such an effect on me.

I swallowed before answering. "I'm just... a bit self conscious." I said. Again, it wasn't a lie, I was self conscious about myself and my body.

"Ellie, you're beautiful, there's no need to be shy about that. Plus I like you the way you are, so personality wise you're great as well." She said in a soft voice, trying to comfort me.

Wait, did she just call me beautiful? Oh come on Ellie, stop thinking like that, she doesn't like you that way, it was just a friendly comment.

"Th-thanks." I stammered out, still nervous.

"For the record, I know the heat isn't the only reason you haven't slept." She said all of a sudden.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked a bit too quickly.

Yukio smirked, I feel like that's not a good sign.

"You're not... great at keeping secrets, or hiding certain feelings." She said with the same smirk on her face. She moved slightly closer to me as well.

"I-I don't know what you're talking a-about." I quickly said. She couldn't know, could she?

Her smirk only became bigger. "Are you sure?" She said as more of a statement than a question. Oh no, she knows, she definitely knows, what do I do?!

I looked away to try and hide my blushing face. Not soon after though, Yukio put her hand under my chin and turned my head to look at her.

"Ellie, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know you well enough to put the pieces together." She said. "You're crushing on me aren't you?" She said, again as more of a statement than a question.

There it was, no doubt about it now, how do I respond though? I mean there's no way she feels the same, but I can't deny it either.

"I'm sorry." I said simply.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked in that sweet tone of hers that I love so much.

"I'm sorry for falling for you, I just can't help it. You're literally perfect..." I explained. It's true, she is perfect, in every sense of the word.

"Don't be sorry." She said. "Let me show you that there's nothing to apologize for." She added.

And before I had time to ask what she meant, I felt soft lips touch my own. My eyes went wide for a second. She was kissing me! Yukio was actually kissing me! I couldn't believe it!

I finally closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. Yukio moved her hand to cup my cheek and I hesitantly put a hand on her hip.

The position was akward, sure, but I honestly couldn't care less. I was in heaven.

After what both felt like seconds and hours went by, Yukio pulled away. "Convinced?" She asked with a smirk.

When I eventually found the ability to speak again, I answered. "Very." I simply said. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Well, they said that your first kiss would feel special, and I understand why now." Yukio said while putting a strand of hair behind my ear, keeping her hand there for a moment.

"I agree." I said. I still wasn't fully able to make long sentences yet.

After staring into each other's eyes for a while, Yukio moved to lay down again, wrapping her arms around my waist like she did earlier.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" Yukio asked teasingly while snuggling the back of my neck.

"I think I'll manage." I replied with a smile still on my face. 

I definitely learned one thing today. Opposites really do attract.

"Oh crap the heat..."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed that, I know I'm not a great writer, please let me know what I can improve on and if you want to check out some of my other stories, I'd appreciate it!


End file.
